


Soulmates

by HeroesNever_Lag



Category: BioShock, BioShock 2, BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bump into Soulmate, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rapture (Bioshock), Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesNever_Lag/pseuds/HeroesNever_Lag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone gets to meet their soulmates, whether they hook up with them or not.  A majority of these relationships are not cannon, and some are due to AUs.  A majority of these are meant to be short, sweet and to the point.  Only a few of them may become long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tenenbaum

_ Soulmate. _

What makes that word so important to some people, Brigid Tenenbaum would never understand.  If anything she would always find a way to hide the ridiculous counter that would tell her when she has bet her soulmate.  It was stupid to believe that there was someone that was meant for you, and to her there couldn’t be anyone that could understand her.  She looked around how everyday someone new would find their soulmate and live in their fantasy that it will end in a happily ever after.   

_ What a stupid thought.  _

Tenenbaum was on her way home after a long, volunteered, night in the labs.  She always would get some coffee on the way to her home, where she would shower now and again or take a quick nap.  After her shower or nap she would find herself in her study, reading the books she collected or find herself walking back to the lab so she could continue her work.  She has received complaints from her employer, Augustus Sinclair, but she didn’t listen in Rapture she would told she could experiment the way she wanted.

Her coffee was still warm, and barely empty because she tended to nurse at it.  Usually pressing her lips against the cup to let the warm tart liquid rest on her lips.  It was rather pleasant and she tend to block out the world around her on her walk home.  

There was a loud thump as she collided with a large tall man, causing her to spill her coffee on her labcoat and the man's suit. She had fallen to the ground and looked at all the new marks the coffee would have made.  It burned, but she wouldn’t act upon the feeling, she could tolerate a lot more.

“Shit, sorry ‘bout that.” The man offered his hand to Brigid, which she hesitated to grab a hold of.  She was right to her heels and was offered to take her coat off, to which she replied with a quick no. She would take a quick glance at the man and noted what features she could collect before moving her focus to a different direction.  He was baled, with a thin pencil mustache, and a stupid grin she wish she could slap off his face.

“Well if you need that coat cleaned just tell them to put it under my tab.” The man offered his card and even offered to walk her home which she quickly denied and went off with the small card.  She wouldn’t be enjoying her coffee, which upset her truthfully, thanks to this idiot… this… Frank Fontaine.  She heard of the place he owned, down at the docks, which would explain his ill manner of walking into people.   

Once she was in the sanctuary and privacy of her home, the labcoat almost seemed to peal off her skin thanks to the dampness.  She knew she would need to get it cleaned, or maybe it will go unnoticed with the rest of her stains.  The second she had disrobed herself of her clothing, she would notice that the small  counter on her arm was now blinking zero.  She would stare at it, looking at it inhumanely.  There was no way the man that ruined her coat, spilled her coffee and knocked her down would be her soulmate.  She would huff at it, proclaiming that it was broken and that there was no such thing for her.  She wouldn’t act on the timer telling her that she met her partner, she would ignore it.  

Ignore it, and in hopes, that Fontaine would take no notice to his.


	2. Reggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late.

_Late._

Of course. Of all days to be late it was the day, the day he was suppose to meet his soulmate.  Reggie knew that Fontaine wouldn’t say much about being late.  They were close friends, both going to the same orphanage and escaping it together, they were almost unbreakable.  Well that might change once they find their soulmates and settle down.  

Reggie would always cut through Arcadia on his way to work, it always seemed to be the shortest ride to Neptune’s Bounty, and on day that weren’t rushed, made for a lovely morning walk.  It was humid though that morning, it always seemed to be warmer in this part of rapture, and the plant did need to be watered.  This made everything a little more unpleasant for his walk to work.

_5…_

_4…_

Reggie had his eyes focused on his counter, watching the digits slowly move closer to zero.

_3…_

_2…_

There was a bump, followed by a crash and two people sitting on the ground.  His focus was no longer on his counter but on the poor lady he just threw over.  

“Oh shit- I’m so sorry about that.” Reggie would quickly get to his knees, offering his hand to her.

Her hair was short and bobbed, a dirty blondish color.  She had beautiful red lips that could match almost any color of the reddest flower in Arcadia. It complemented her pale skin tone and made her pop out the most.

“It’s quite alright dear,” She would take his hand before collecting the plant that she had dropped and moving it to a new pot with dirt,”accidents happen and we are all prone to them.” She would pick up the a pair of round glasses, that were left on a small table with gardening tools, and press them to her face. “I was just hauling off some of these darlin’ little plants to my labs for some testing.”

Reggie wouldn’t help but grin at the sound of her voice, it was beautiful and seemed to fit her perfectly.  “There any chance you need help? Seems like you got quite a few to take in one trip.”  
He would get a giggle out of his offer, which was soon retrieved by a smile,”I would love help, although I admit that I didn’t plan to do it all in one trip.” He would notice her eyes travel up and down his body,”That is, if you aren’t suppose to be somewhere else at the moment, seeing by the way you are dressed."  
  
Reggie would quickly shake his head,”Oh no, the boss won’t mind, especially when I tell him I was helpin’ a beautiful young lady a threw over."  
  
“Well ain’t you quite the charmer.”  
  
Reggie would snort, rolling up his sleeves and help collect some pots with small sprouts of different kinds,”Names Reggie, by the way, don’t think I introduced myself.”  
  
“Julie…” She would pause, as she attempted to get a careful armful of pots before finishing her statement,”Langford.”  
  
“So you must be the lady that runs the gardens then huh?  Well I would figure, if someone could make something as beautiful as life, they too had to be just as beautiful.”  
Julie would find herself laughing at Reggie’s easy flirtatious compliments,”Well then I’m afraid I am not the person you’re looking for, seeing that science was what brought the garden to life.”  
Their trip consisted of interesting facts about one another, where they came from, what they do and what they did before Rapture.  Reggie completely forgot about the counter on his arm until Julie had pointed it out as they were placing the pots down in the lab.  

“Seems like I took your attention away from your soulmate.” Julie would add with a soft giggle, adjusting her glasses.

“Well…  I think I was just helping her the whole time, and we just didn’t notice until now.” Reggie would sort of smile, before Julie checked her counter which was a match to Reggies.

Both at zero.  Both blinking.

For a moment the lab stayed quiet, they weren’t really sure what to say to one another.  They were for the first time since they met, speechless.

“How about we go grab something to eat?”  
  
“That sounds nice.  The Farmers Market?”  
  
“It’s a date.”


End file.
